springfieldboundfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot of The Simpsons: Springfield Bound
Pre Springfield Bound A list of made-up arc names for each season of the original/current series. *Season 1: Krusty Gets Busted Arc *Season 2: Bart the Daredevil Arc *Season 3: The World Series Arc *Season 4: Mr. Plow Arc *Season 5: Stampy Arc *Season 6: Who Shot Mr. Burns Arc *Season 7: Mona Simpson Arc *Season 8: Globoplex/Frank Grimes Arc *Season 9: Real Seymour Skinner/Apu's Arranged Marriage Arc *Season 10: Las Vegas Arc *Season 11: Birth of the Octuplets/Maude's Death Arc *Season 12: The Party Posse Arc *Season 13: The Dark Ages Arc (Part One) (Judge Harm, Greta Wolcastle, Vegas Wife, Apu's Affair, Screamapillar) *Season 14: The Dark Ages Arc (Part Two) (Luke Stetson, Audrey McConnell, Julio & Grady, Preteen Braves) *Season 15: The Frontier of Downfall Arc *Season 16: Chinese Adoption/Future-Drama Arc *Season 18: 24 Minutes Arc *Movie: The Trappucino Arc *Season 19: 90's Contradiction Arc *Season 20: The HDTV Arc *Season 21: The Prelude to Springfield Bound Arc Springfield Bound Introduction After the town of Springfield learns that their world has been living under a floating timeline for 21 years, the Springfieldians begin to reflect on the way that they’ve spent their lives. Meanwhile, Mr. Burns comes across of a powerful unknown energy source, and decides to use it to realize his ultimate goal: to transform Springfield to his own tyrannical empire! A few days later, Bart and Milhouse reflect on their past romances, wondering if they’ll ever have a chance at true love. Bart remembers how he struck out with his past love interest such as Laura Powers, Jessica, Lovejoy, Greta Wolfcastle, Darcy, Jenny, and Nikki McKenna. He also remembers how Prof. Frink’s astrology machine predicted that he would have to wait an entire lifetime up to the age of 83 before meeting a girl that actually likes him, a minute before death. Milhouse remembers the many times he hit on Lisa, but never had his feelings returned, and remembers the one girl the truly loved him, Samantha Stankey. Milhouse, along with Bart decide to head to Samantha’s school, Saint Sebastian's School for Wicked Girls, in order to them to get back together. Upon arriving, one of the nuns informs the boys that Samantha no longer attends the school because she and her father moved to another town. A week later, Homer randomly decides to start a mystery-solving club, after being inspired by an episode of The X-Flies. However, Homer loses interest seconds later and Bart decides to start the club himself. Together, Bart and Milhouse spend most of their school nights sneaking out after dark and solving various mysteries around Springfield. Burns Empire Arc Burns Strikes Back Arc Carta Blanche Arc Junior Combat Tournament/Journey to the Underworld Arc The Hidden Land/Stankey's Aircraft Fortress Arc Nikki McKenna Arc The Pre-Splinter Cell Arc/Milhouse Retrieval Arc Training in Scotland Arc Liberate Shelbyville Arc West Springfield Elementary Arc The Network Executives Arc/Adil Hoxha Arc/UnBound Arc Springfield Elementary School Days Arc * All Grown Up: Substitute Darkstalkers Crossover Arc *Awesome, Invincible No.1 Zoo Riot/Octuplets Arc *Big Head Shelbyville Strikes Back Arc Future Shock Arc *Midnight Sun Sideshow Bob's Island Arc The Hierdahl Council Arc *Now or Never (CHEMISTRY) The Shadow Rogues Arc *FLUSH Prelude to the Splinter Cell War Arc *You're Mine The Splinter Cell War Arc The Springfield Fighters Conference Arc/Finale Arc Springfield Bound X Introduction/Return of Dr. Colossus Arc=